the_carrie_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Run to You
Run to You is the final episode of Season Two. It is the 26th episode overall of The Carrie Diaries. It aired on January 31, 2014. Summary Carrie, Walt, Mouse, Maggie, West, and Donna graduate from high school and explore their future paths. After failing to mention her boss Andy Warhol in an interview for the New York Times, Larissa is fired from Interview along with all of her employees, including Carrie. This worsens her situation with her dad. Meanwhile, Mouse and West must share the honor of being class valedictorians, as well as the prize. Maggie finds a napkin with a name and number on it in Pete's jacket's pocket and suspects he might be cheating on her, becoming slightly paranoid. Despite the loss of her job, Larissa and Harlan are determined to organize an enormous wedding, at which Sebastian's California plans come in between him and Carrie. They break up although they are deeply in love with each other. Sebastain goes to California to make his dreams come true while Carrie decides last minute to stay in New York to chase her dreams even if there is a long way to get there. Plot The gang all graduates from school each with different career paths ahead of them. Carrie-interview, Mouse- Harvard etc.. Mouse and West are both co-valedictorians causing some awkward tension between the two which all comes to blow when they both have to share encyclopedias. They however resolve their issues and go their separate ways amiably. Elsewhere Carrie finally moves in with Sebastian and is happy for about 2 seconds until she get fired with Larrisa. With no-where else to go she agrees to go with him to Malibu. Samantha after having another affair with Eliot tells him to leave her alone and agrees to come with Carrie to Malibu. Maggie finds a girls phone number in Pete's jacket pocket and after sneaking around trying to find out who she is even going as far as calling the girl she finally confronts him, this leads to Pete proposing after revealing the girl Jess is a married jeweller, Maggie accepts. Eliot stalks Samantha again and tells her he left his wife to be with her, they hug and kiss. At larrisa's wedding it becomes obvious that NYC is where Carrie is supposed to be and she tells this to Sebastian, they have a heart to heart and decide to break up and follow their dreams even though they still love each other. Carrie and Samantha move in to Larrisas apartment and the final scene ends with Carrie working as a waitress serving her friends with dreams of being a writer. Starring *AnnaSophia Robb as Carrie Bradshaw *Austin Butler as Sebastian Kydd *Ellen Wong as Jill "The Mouse" Chen *Katie Findlay as Maggie Landers *Stefania LaVie Owen as Dorrit Bradshaw *Brendan Dooling as Walt Reynolds *Chloe Bridges as Donna LaDonna *Freema Agyeman as Larissa Loughton *Lindsey Gort as Samantha Jones *Matt Letscher as Tom Bradshaw Guest Starring *R.J. Brown as Thomas West *Jake Robinson as Bennet Wilcox *Scott Cohen as Harlan Silver *Chris Woods as Adam Weaver Soundtrack Quotes Gallery Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes